Public Displays of Affection
by ennife
Summary: After a fire ruins the Venturi residence, the family is left without a home. Casey and Derek are forced to share a hotel room, and since Derek blames Casey for the fire and Marti's injury, things don't run too smoothly.
1. It's Not Okay

_I do not own Life with Derek. But if someone where to buy me Michael Seater, I wouldn't complain._

* * *

She lost it all in the fire. Her clothes, her textbooks, her Jonas Brothers posters, her cell phone, her Lady Gaga CD, the teddy bear she'd had as a baby, everything_._ It was all gone, and there was absolutely _nothing_ she could do about it. But most of all, it was her fault. Why - no, _how_ could she had been so stupid? She had _never_ screwed up like this before. Never. Casey MacDonald did _not_ mess up … or at least not this bad.

She was still trying to figure out why she had let Marti bake the cookies in the first place. It had seemed like a good idea at time, she supposed. It would entertain her long enough, and in the end they'd have a nice snack before bed. It all seemed perfect. But then, Sam called. They were on the phone for hours, and Marti had passed out on the couch. After all, Derek, Edwin, Lizzie, George, and Nora were all out of town visiting relatives. Nothing could go wrong, especially with Casey in charge.

But Casey fell asleep too - crying, if it makes a difference. Apparently Sam had 'found someone else', and had tried to let Casey down gently. Of course, she freaked out, and they argued for hours over the phone. She forgot completely about the oven, and drifted off to sleep after about twenty minutes of her sobbing into her pillow. She didn't awake until she heard the sound of a fire alarm.

* * *

_You are fine, you are sweet_

_Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart _

_When you're close, I don't breathe I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks _

_But I don't wanna be into youIf you're not looking for true love No, I don't wanna start seeing you _

_If I can't be your only one, so tell meWhen it's not alright, when it's not ok _

_Will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? Will you say ok? _

_Will you stick with me through whatever _

_Or run away?_

* * *

"Oh my god, Casey!" Nora screamed as she dashed out of the passenger seat of their van, stumbling as she hurled herself over the curb and into the front lawn. "Where's Marti? Is she okay? Are you okay? What happened -"

"Where's Marti?" Derek yelled from behind as he made his way towards her. She started to breath slower, and it became harder for her to get air. She looked into his dark brown eyes. They were filled with rage and worry. She had never seen Derek like this … ever.

She choked on her words a little as she spoke, "Sh- They took her to the hospital. They wouldn't tell me anything. I-"

* * *

It all went black.

_Say that it's gonna be alright That it's gonna be ok_

_When you call I don't know If I should pick up the phone every time _

_I'm not like all my friends Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you If you don't treat me the right way_

_See, I can only start seeing you If you can make my heart feel safe Feel safe!_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok? Will you stick with me through whatever _

_Or run away? __Say that it's gonna be alright _

_That it's gonna be ok __Don't run away, don't run away_

* * *

"Casey? Casey can you hear me?" She heard Nora's voice. "It's going to be okay. You had a panic attacked. You're going to be okay …"

She struggled to speak, and didn't dare open her eyes. "W - what about Marti?"

"She's in surgery, Case," Nora's voice said. Casey's heart dropped.

"Wh - where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Casey … Everything is going to be okay."


	2. My Sisters and My Brothers

_I don't own Life with Derek._

_Song is Cancer by My Chemical Romance. I don't own that either. _

* * *

The phrase 'waiting room' is basically a fancy way to say 'hell'. At that point, she couldn't imagine anything worse.

* * *

_Turn away, if you could get me a drink _

_of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded_

_Call my Aunt Marie, help her gather all my things_

* * *

"May I please speak to the parents of Marti Venturi?" Casey looked up from her daze and noticed the nurse standing in the doorway of the small lounge, one hand resting on her hip, the other holding a clipboard. She was short, rather chubby, and had firey red hair that had obviously been dyed that way. Of course, the only thing that mattered to Casey was the grave look in her eyes. She felt her chest begin to tighten.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw George and Nora look awkwardly at each other, Nora's hand twitching with fear. George stood first, followed by Nora. It was only a matter of time before Marti's real mother arrived. Edwin had called her as soon as Casey had been checked out.

The nurse spoke softly, but with an insistent tone. "We need to speak with you, please."

Casey glanced over at Derek and Edwin, who had seated themselves as far away from Casey as they possibly good.

Within an instant, George and Nora had left the room. There was silence.

* * *

_And bury me in all my favorite colors_

_My sisters and my brothers still_

_I will not kiss you_

_Cause the hardest part of this _

_Is leavin' you_

* * *

Derek was the first to speak. "You - you stupid, stupid, _stupid_ bitch!"

Casey and Edwin stared at him for a moment- that's all they really could do. His hands were gripping the edge of his chair, and his eyes were held shut. He looked as if someone had just stabbed him in the stomach ... He was in pain.

Edwin spoke next. "Derek ... it - it wasn't her fault. It was an mistake! Those things happ -"

"She could be dead now, Edwin! She could be _dead_ because of her! D - E - A - D! As in _murdered _by Casey MacDonald -"

It was Casey's turn. "I did not _murder_ her Derek!" She felt tears begin to form. "I - I - I don't even know what -"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, Casey?" Derek exclaimed. "Don't you think you've done enough damage? You've already _killed _my baby sister! I don't need to hear your dumb ass excuses as to why -"

"You don't even know that she's _dead_ yet, Derek!" Edwin reached over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, only for it to be slapped away. "You don't know! She could be fine -"

"Fine? You think she's _fine_? She's been in surgery for eight hours, and you think she's _fine_?"

"D - doctors these days can fix almost any - anything, Derek ..." Casey choked out, fighting back her tears.

* * *

_Now turn away, 'cause I am awful just to see_

_'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body_

_Oh my agony_

_Know that I will never marry_

* * *

The group was silent for the next hour, until George and Nora walked in. No one spoke, they just looked at each other.

"They ... she was so badly burned on one of her legs ... they had to amputate ...." Nora muttered, almost to herself.

Silence. Again.

"Will she live?" Edwin asked, and Lizzie glanced over at her parents, tears ruining down her face.

"Yes," George paused, "we think so." He ran his hand through his hair. "The smoke damanged her lungs, but the doctors say she'll be fine. They do recommend that we put her in therapy ... for the ... missing limb aspect of it."

"How much did they take off?" Derek questioned softly. He was staring at the floor, his hands still squeezing the chair so hard Casey thought he was going to break it.

Nora was quiet for a moment. "They had to remove the entire leg."

* * *

_So what do you guys think so far? Next is the Casey vs Derek fight, then they get to see Marti and she how she feels about things. Hmmm._

_Please review! Thankies!_


End file.
